1000 words
by Azrael Darksider
Summary: Oneshot. HaruOC. Kari has lost the one thing that she cared about in this world. How can a forest that was supposed to be a myth help her and her 'deceased' lover heal their hearts and get back together?


A young girl, about 17, sat in front of a large tree at the edge of the lake. She had silver tears running down her cheeks and the plant life around her was begining to whiter, so deep was her sorrow. She slowly lifted her silver haired head to look at the bright stars above with saphire eyes that were drowning in sadness. She opened her mouth and started to sing a song that she once sang for her lover.

"Kimi no kotoba wa,

Yume no ysashisa kanna?"

Little silver lights started sparkling around her. They were forest sprites, drawn by her sorrow, started dancing around her in recognition of her wonderous voice.

"Uso wo zenbu,

Oikakushiteru,

Zurui yo ne"

The girl slowly stood up and started walking towards the lake, all the while singing her heartbrokken song.

"Tabidatsu kimi ni,

Sameta senaka misete"

She reached the end of the shore, but didn't stop. She kept walking, on the water, the little silver sprites following her sorrowful steps.

"Kaettekuru kara,

Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe"

Her voice sounded, older now. Wiser.

"Iji hatte,

Tsuyoi furi,

Toki wo modoshite"

Many other voices now joined hers. They were the voices of the many trees and flowers of the forest. They knew this song well. Not the words. But the fact that she had chosen that particular forest, like so many others before her, the trees were familier with. It was known to many as the Forest of Sorrow, were you go when you lose a loved one. Sometimes, if the forest pitied you, it would relieve you of your pain. Though, the forest had never sung with anyone before.

"Sakebeba yokatta?

Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?"

The girl had stopped in the middle of the lake. Her tears fell all through the words she spoke. the water slowly started gathering before her feet and lifted her up.

"Ima wa dekiru,

Donna koto mo"

Then, the forest seemingly exploded with power and light.

"Ienakatta,

1000 no kotoba wo.

Haruka na,

Kimi no Senaka ni okuru yo.

Tsubasa ni kaete"

Many animals looked up and started heading toward the lake, for they knew someone had experianced a lose like none had felt before.

"Ienakatta,

1000 no kotoba wa.

Kizutsuita,

Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi.

Dakishimeru"

The girls power seemed to calm for a moment, as the forest took away some of her pain and she remembered the good times she and her lover had together. She still sang her song, but now had a slight sad smile to her.

"Yume no tsuduki wa,

Kimi wo omoinagara.

Ano hi no koto,

Wasureta furishite.

Zurui yo ne"

The forest animals now appeared at the edges of the lake, offered comfort int eh only way they knew how. Simply with their presense.

"Tegami wo kaku kara,

Shisen sorashita kimi woe.

Iji hatte,

Tsuyoi furi.

Toki wo modoshite"

Even the stars seemed to twinkle sadly at the young girl the forest was offering to the heavens in an effort to drain off some of her sadness.

"Okoreba yokatta?

Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?

Ima wa dekiru,

Donna koto mo"

Once again, it seemed that the fate of her lover caught up with the girls thoughts and her power went out of control like before.

"Kikoeteru?

1000 no kotoba wo,

Mienai.

Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo,

Tsubasa ni kaete"

The forest knew she was releasing emotions she had kept within for a long while. It let her do as she pleased for now.

"Kikoeteru?

1000 no kotoba wa,

Tsukareta.

Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi,

Dakishimeru''

A man walking in the forest noticed a pair a racoons and foxes that seemed to be walking in the same direction. He was surprised for the fox and racoon were usually martal enemies and his curiosity told him to follow them. He listened. The animals didn't accknowledge his following them and it made him even more determined to find out what had cause the animals to put their differences aside even for a moment. He soon heard a hauntingly beautiful voice that he reconized and he started running toward it.

"Ienakatta,

1000 no kotoba wo.

Lalalala..

Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo,

Tsubasa ni kaete"

Whe the man enetered the clearing around the lake he was stunned into silence. He reconized this girl. It was the one whom he had been searching for! It was his lover, Kari.

"Kikoeteru?

1000 no kotoba wa,

Lalalala..

Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi,

Lalalalala..."

Now that she was done pouring out the most of her sorrow, the water gently brung Kari to the shore and placed her on the ground. The man ran to her side.

"Kari! Kari!" he called out to her but she didn't seem to here him. He kneeled beside her and lifted her chin with his finger. Her face seemed to light up immediately. She threw her arms around him and sobbed in happiness. The man just held her.

"I thought you had fallen to Tsudasa's rage! I thought you had perished! I thought..." she trailed off. Kari pulled away. The man smiled warmly at her.

"You need not worry. I was not completely gone before you destroyed he-" his sentence was cut off but Kari's hand coming into painful contact with his cheek.

'DON'T YOU EVER, _EVER_, DO SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, HATSUHARU SOHMA! OR I WILL DO MORE THEN STRIKE YOU!" she yelled in fury. Hatsuharu just started laughing. Kari's face soon relaxed and she joined him. The Forest of Sorrow heard, for the first time, laughter.

Aurora-Yoru: I just had a sudden urge to right something like this so yah... I hope you like it! Brother, dearest, would you do the honours?

Hiroshi: Sure. R&R PEOPLE!


End file.
